Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sleep aid system and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sleep aid system and an operation method thereof in order to create a comfortable sleep environment.
Description of Related Art
Having quality sleep is vital to one's health. In general, it's easier for people to fail asleep in a comfortable and familiar environment. Some people may like to watch television program or listen to music in bed in order to aid sleep.
However, a person who is nearly asleep can be awoken or disturbed because the television screen nearby is too bright or the playing music is too loud, etc. In other cases, the playing music might not help the person to enter into sleep when the person is trying to sleep. In summary, people may lose the feeling of sleepiness easily due to environmental factors, and therefore sleep disorder problems are caused.
Accordingly, a system for establishing or improving a comfortable sleep environment is strongly needed, so as to help a person to smoothly enter into sleep.